


home with you

by saikikilu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, platonic, unless you squint I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikikilu/pseuds/saikikilu
Summary: “so? what will you do once you find ging?”“naturally, i’ll introduce him to killua! my very best friend in the world!”at gon’s declaration, killua felt something in his chest seize up a bit, and his face flushed red, although he wasn’t exactly sure why.short piece ab killua's inner crisis inspired by gon calling killua his very best friend in the world lol
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 19





	home with you

**Author's Note:**

> not rlly sure what this is, i just wrote it at like 2am on a whim. take it lol

“so? what will you do once you find ging?”  
“naturally, i’ll introduce him to killua! my very best friend in the world!”

at gon’s declaration, killua felt something in his chest seize up a bit, and his face flushed red, although he wasn’t exactly sure why.  
“stupid! cut that out!” he managed to snap.  
gon only beamed at him, which did nothing to lessen the sudden lightheaded feeling killua couldn’t quite explain. 

killua had never had a best friend. if he thought about it, he’d never even really had a true friend at all. he had alluka, and he had canary, who he supposed was the closest thing he’d had to a friend before meeting gon, along with kurapika and leorio. killua didn’t know what having a best friend was meant to entail; all he knew that being around gon brightened up everything. he supposed gon was a little like light in that way; he shone brightly in the darkness that had been killua’s world before their meeting. and if gon was like light, killua felt like a moth drawn to a lamp. he didn’t know what being best friends meant, but he knew the pure happiness he felt in laughing with gon, the easiness in which they talked for hours, the bickering which never had any real heat behind it, and the warmth that enveloped killua whenever gon entered the room. maybe that’s what being best friends was about. maybe it was the fact that killua felt like he could trust gon with his whole life, even if gon was brash and loud and overwhelming. 

killua could admit to himself, on nights when everything was cloaked in darkness, that gon felt like what he'd always thought home should feel like. killua looked at gon, and hoped, with everything in him, that gon thought the same about him. 

although he didn’t have anything to compare it to, killua thought that gon was the best friend he could ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> i held back from posting this for a while because i thought i should add more to it, but in the end i couldn't really think of where to go next so i just decided to post :) hope u enjoyed it


End file.
